He Has Changed The World
by Arekushisu Atsuhiko
Summary: What if Philippines was in Hetalia? What if he attended the world meetings? Join the Republic of the Philippines as he makes his first appearance in Hetalia and as he slowly changes the life of each country for the better from his time as a chibi until he became the independent nation he is now and possibly even find love on the way? Formerly known as "Hetalia Philippines"
1. Hello World And All Who Inhabit It

Everything is as it should be in the UN meeting England scolding America, France trying to rape everybody, Russia scaring people by emitting a dark aura and chanting "kolkolkolkol", other nations arguing while some are sleeping, and Italy talking about pasta and Germany who was in any moment going to start screaming at the other nations to shut up. All in all they were doing the usual chaos they did in these meetings.

But everything came to a halt as the huge doors leading to the meeting room suddenly opened. A figure slowly came in and the some of the more perverted nations drooled while the others hid their blushing faces.

Short, ebony black hair framed a small fey-like face. Large brown eyes, petite height, a lean and slightly feminine build. All in all only one word can describe the new comer

"Cute…."

The silence was broken by a certain cheerful Spaniard who quickly gathered her in his arms and hugged her.

"Ah mi hijo está aquí"

"You have a SON!" exclaimed almost every nation present in the meeting

The male nations shouted as it dawned upon them that the beautiful girl was actually a boy. America and Japan were the only ones besides Spain who knew the girlish-looking nation.

The new nation just blushed seeming to know what the others previously thought of him.

"Ohayo Zeke-kun" the shy Japanese man greeted the other

While Alfred being the idiot he was quickly grabbed the now identified as Zeke from Spain's grasp and gave the petite boy a hug of his own.

"Zeke I really missed you!"

"I missed you too Kuya"

Before the island nation could say more Spain went into his conquistador mode and was holding the axe he used when he was still a world super power.

"Let go of mi hijo now estúpido América"

Without waiting for an answer the usually happy Spaniard went back to his old conquistador mode.

Suddenly everything bécame a blur the only things the other nations could make out was Spain with his old axe trying to chop America's head off.

"Papa please stop" said Zeke in a soft voice while doing the puppy dog eyes that no one can pull off as good as him.

That made Spain stop and just like before quickly hugged him again.

"Mi hijo es tan lindo" he said this while having a nosebleed

"Ehem"

The attention was suddenly turned Germany who was looking at the two

"I think it's time for the new comer to introduce himself"

"Ah si, hijo go on and introduce yourself don't be shy "

The still boy who was previously hiding behind Spain walked forward and started to speak in his soft voice

"Hello I am Ezekiel Felipe Dela Rosa, otherwise known as the Republic of the Philippines but you can call me Zeke"

After that introduction he was bombarded with questions from the other nations especially the male ones. But Spain directed a glare and pulled out his axe to any man who was near his beloved hijo which caused them to back away and for once the meeting was able to go smoothly. The Filipino being oblivious to the not so innocent stares he got from the others continued to chat with his **Tito** France

**France POV**

I already see that Espagne will have a hard time getting little Zeke away from the others…

"On dirait que les choses vont devenir plus intéressant à partir de maintenant onhonhonhonhon"

**Tito=Uncle**

**Since France is Spain's best friend I decided to make him Zeke's uncle and besides he's gonna need him with being clueless about love and who better to teach him about it than kind, and slightly less pervy Tito France? :D**

**Author's Note**

**I already uploaded this fanfic last year but I was slightly unhappy with it so I deleted it. After almost one year of this being in my fanfics folder I decided to finally edit it and once again publish it on . This is just my second fanfic so please be kind. Reviews are welcome and please no flaming! **


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**ME: Hello people! It's been months since I published this story and thanks to some reviewers and my inspiration I had finally decided to make this into a full pledged story! *insert balloons & confetti* **

**ZEKE: Yay! \(^_^)/ **

**ME: But….**

**AMERICA: Why do good things always need a condition? *pouts***

**ME: Oh Alfie, will you stop it already? Be thankful that I even continued this story**

**JAPAN: I agree with America-san, but I'm curious to what your condition is**

**ME: I'm a high school senior now so I have to focus on school a lot so my condition is to please be patient for every chapter since I can't focus on everything**

**ZEKE: Don't worry Author-chan we understand. You have to focus on getting a bright future so we'll be waiting for you *hugs***

**ME: My little Philippines you are the nicest person I have ever met *hugs back with anime tears***

**PRUSSIA: This Author's Note is brought to you by my awesome 5 mete- *gets whacked on the head by Spain's axe***

**SPAIN: Gilbert you may be my friend but I will not let you taint mijo's innocence with your vulgar words**

**France: Oui *covers Zeke's eyes as Spain beats up Prussia***

**ME: Before this Author's Note gets any wackier and longer I would like to thank all those who have read, reviewed, favorite, and followed this story and please you can wait shortly for for the next chapter which will be out by this week**

**AMERICA: Read and Review the next chapter and I'll give you a virtual burger! :D**

**ME: And I'll start a poll sometime on who Zeke should end up with if I ever want to pair him up with anybody so until then please STAY TUNED!**


	3. A Reason To Stay

**Me: Hello again my dear readers!**

**Zeke: Welcome Back (^_^)/**

**America: For another**

**Spain: Installment of**

**France: He Has Changed The World!**

**Prussia: By the cute fraulein Arekushisu Atsuhiko!**

**Me: Actually I've already finished this chapter for a while now but only had the time to post it today so I hope you people enjoy!**

**Russia: Read and review or become one with Mother Russia kolkolkolkolkol *emitting aura of darkness***

"_**Bold & Italicized"= flashback/memory**_

"_Italicized"= Thoughts___

"Sleep tight mijo"

The young Spanish man tucked a small raven haired child into his bed. His hands clutched a panda doll**[1] **to his chest as he watched his father's retreating figure.

"Papa?" he asked with all the cuteness a chibi could possibly have

Spain stopped in his tracks as he turned towards his son with a questioning look

"What is it mi tomate?" A smile graced his lips at how cute he looked and sounded

"Will you stay with me?"

A warm feeling spread throughout his body and his smile got even bigger as soon as the words registered in his mind. The Spaniard took long strides until he reached the bed.

The little nation moved so as to give room for his father to lie on and excitedly patted the empty space. The brunette's green eyes lit up with happiness and mirth at the joy that simply radiated from his son at such a simple request being fulfilled.

Spain removed his shoes and lied beside his son, wrapping his arms securely on the child and pulling him closer so that his small head was tucked underneath the man's chin and used his chest as a makeshift pillow.

"Of course mijo, I'll stay with you as long as you want or need me"

His smile was not one of usual dopey smiles he wore, but one of greater value, one that spoke of so much love for the archipelago currently resting in his arms.

"I love you papa" Zeke quietly said, burying his face into his chest

Antonio went stiff for a moment, trying to process those four words in his mind. For a split second his mind shut down but then rebooting almost immediately. His grip tightened on his son's body, but not one that hurt for it was more of a protective embrace. Small tears were beginning to form on the corners of his eyes but none of them fell.

"And I love you too, my little Philippines, my little Zeke…." He whispered those words with all the love a father can give his child

As soon as he had spoken the chibi nation had already travelled to the land of dreams, albeit with a smile on his face. Spain couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's antics and smile at his sleeping position. One arm was wrapped around the Panda doll and the other clutched the fabric of his shirt. He watched as Zeke slept peacefully, his breathing was even and relaxed. The Spaniard continued to watch as his memories before meeting Philippines flooded him.

_**I hate you Tomato bastard so just leave me alone! Romano shouted and threw a tomato at his face**_

_**Get off my land you stupid foreigner! Mexico waved a spear at him, trying to give him a clear message of what he thought about the brunette and his people**_

_**You're weak little brother. No one likes you because you can't protect anyone, not even yourself! Portugal stood atop his fallen form, a smirk on his face as he pressed the sword to his neck**_

"_Those days are over now, I'm strong and can protect everyone…even you"_

His thoughts went on to his earlier days as a pirate, roaming the seas and never staying in one place, for he knew all that waited for him was constant nagging and criticizing from both his brother and most of his other colonies. So he sought solace and found it in the life of a pirate, a drifter, always being there for just himself, braving the harsh reality that he was all alone. Until that fateful day he had stumbled upon this unclaimed land and found not only natural resources, but someone that finally made the loneliness go away. Someone that relied no NEEDED him to protect and nurture them, a person that actually wanted him in their life and he would be there until he didn't need him anymore. He knew the pain that he would feel when Zeke became independent would be great, but the happiness he would gain from the years to come would be enough to heal the scar left by the loneliness and self loathing would heal in time.

Finding little Philippines was and IS the best thing that ever happened in his life, after so long of being shoved away and masking the inner darkness and pain he had found the person to heal his battered and broken heart, his reason to stay.

"No matter what will happen papa will always be here to stay and protect you…." A single tear rolled down his cheek

Lulled by the gentle breathing of his son Spain soon joined him in the land of dreams. Outside the window the moon cast a gentle light over the two sleeping nations and blanketing them with its light, glowing its brightest as if happy for them


End file.
